The MBRS-RISE program at AUS will focus on training MS students and facilitate their entry into these PhD programs. This program will fill the gap that exists at ASU to increase the total number of ASU graduates entering PhD programs at major US institutions. The MBRS-RISE program will support five (5) MS students at ASU during years 1-4 and ten (10) MS students in year 5. Each student will be supported for a maximum of two years. In addition to academic year, all RISE students will be provided an opportunity to work in an external collaborator's lab. A team of 7 faculty mentors at ASU will provide research training to RISE students leading into a MS thesis. The research training will be complemented with mentoring by 7 external collaborators resulting in transition of ASU MS graduates into PhD programs at research-intensive institutions. A total of 20 students will be supported in five-year period with 14 entering into PhD programs in biomedical or behavioral sciences.